


Crashing Down

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Deals with Depression, Character deals with PTSD, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts, The Avengers deal with civil war like adults, slowburn, suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Bucky Barnes shows up at the Avengers compound. He's not sure why. Tony Stark doesn't either. But time has passed since they fought brutally in the cold of Siberia and it's time to deal with the consequences of everything since.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole story was the result of a crazy comic my ADHD brain thought up (I'm legit ADHD fyi) and went what the hell I'll write it. The beginning is kinda silly but I ended up making something I liked out of it. It's 13k total. I'm actually really proud of that. It's the longest thing I've written yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“And I’m telling you – I’m not putting the tech out on the market for weapons!” Tony glared at the prospective buyer, who looked vaguely uncomfortable. “You can tell your boss that the answer is no. It has been for the last two times he’s asked. Unless he wants to use them for something other than military or mass weaponry, then he can stop sending people to me.” The man nodded and stood up.

“I’ll let him know.” The man shook Tony’s hand. “I told him a third person wouldn’t be a good idea, but he really wants to get your tech for whatever reason. I hope you have a pleasant day.” Tony watched the man go and then sat down at the head of the table.

“I wish Pepper were here.” He muttered. “She does this so much better.” Tony sighed and stood up. Time to head back to the Avengers compound.

“Hey, JARVIS, I’m home.” Tony called out as he entered the building.

"Hello, sir. I have something you may want to look at." Tony glanced up at the nearest camera at the worry in JARVIS's (who had been recovered by sheer chance, Tony had backed him up right before the whole Ultron fiasco and forgot about it into the aftermath) tone. "Sergeant Barnes has been sighted."

"What?" Tony dropped the coffee he had just picked up from the table, a note from Pepper underneath, the mug shattering as it hit the floor. The sound barely registered to Tony. "Where?" He demanded.

"Outside the compound. He seems to be missing an arm." A holographic video feed appeared in front of JARVIS. He stared at Barnes, jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man, who was glancing around nervously.

“Why is he here?" Tony finally asked.

"I believe he may not know the answer to that himself." JARVIS replied.

"What?"

"Acting erratically like this is consistent with what the aftereffects of brainwashing, torture and amnesia would be." JARVIS answered. Barnes was glancing around pensively, as if he were worried someone would find him. "Rogers is not in the vicinity, I believe that is who he is looking for."

"Do you think he's... trying to get me to fight him or something? Or arrest him?" Tony finally asked. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had done the research, found out the effects, found out what Hydra had done, and logically knew Barnes wasn’t at fault. His heart didn’t agree yet. He was working on it.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." JARVIS replied solemnly.

"Let him in." Tony decided.

"What are you planning to do, sir?"

"I'm not going to turn him or something. I just want to talk to him." Tony slipped on the wristbands that held the gloves for his suit. He’d be glad when his latest project was finished. "Tell him to meet me in the common room. And have the latest suit ready for deployment if needed."

"As you wish, sir." JARVIS replied. Tony made his way down to the room he’d told Barnes to go to. The door opened to Barnes staring at him. There were purple bags under his eyes and there was a hollow look in them. He had folded his jacket - Steve's jacket - over the back of a chair in the waiting area. Tony walked over to the couch opposite him and plopped himself down, kicking his legs up.

"Sit on the other couch, it'll be more comfortable, and I'm not moving." Tony waved his hand in the vaguely opposite direction. Barnes warily sat down after a few seconds, not once taking his gaze off Tony. "Your staring is more than slightly creepy." Barnes shifted his gaze to the floor at the floor. "Ok, so why are you here?"

“I don’t know.”

"Ah, sucks. I guess I'll have to settle with torturing you with cat videos then." The look on Barnes's - Bucky's- face in response was hilarious. "You do know what a video is, right?" Bucky nodded, rolling his eyes. "Good. Why are you here, gimme your best guess."

Barnes snorted bitterly. "I'm a basket case and I killed a lot of people, people that Hydra wanted dead. Most of them were good people."

"I would argue that it's pretty hard to fight what Hydra did to you." Tony replied, flippantly, but was watching the other man carefully. He wrestled with the agreement that wanted to come up with Barnes’s statement _._ “And even then, why come here?”

“That’s a change of opinion from a month ago.” Bucky remarked. “And I figured your one of the more unbiased people in regards to me.”

"A month ago, I was stressed as hell and I really shouldn't have been making decisions like that so soon after Lagos." Tony said after a moment’s contemplation. "They gave us 3 days to decide about the accords. Even I can't read the amount of stuff they gave us to read in 3 days." Tony scowled, annoyed with how easily he had been manipulated to agree. "I've read them now. I see why they only gave us 3 days."

“Why?” Bucky questioned.

“Well, for one, there’s the mandatory tracking.” Tony idly swung his leg as he listed off aspects of the Accords. “There’s the violation of many of the constitutional rights granted by our citizenship, there’s the DNA samples that need to be provided, and a super secret prison in the middle of the ocean.. And don’t get me started on the red tape we would have to cut through to help people. That’s all I can think of off the top of my head, though. Oh, also I’d be required to give the US government access to everything I do, unoffically. That was _not_ happening.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Looking at it from a rationally, not emotionally charged point of view.” Tony replied, “Which, I know, is really difficult for me to do. I’m working on that. I still think we need safeguards, just not the ones they suggested, and not necessarily enforced by them. What if we get someone on the team who doesn’t have honest intentions and wants to use the Avengers for world domination or something, in the future?” Bucky inclined his head in silent agreement. “Also - you need psychiatric treatment, not prison time. Zemo also used my emotions as a weak point, and I don’t react well when that happens. Ask Pepper.”

Bucky snorted. “I doubt I’m easily fixed. Or even fixable. Or that it’s worth it.”

“Well, nothing worthwhile is ever easy.” Tony blinked. “I sound like a Hallmark card. Shit. JARVIS, help me out here.”

“JARVIS?” Bucky questioned.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes. I am JARVIS, Tony’s AI butler. I run the house and attempt to keep Tony out of trouble.” Bucky looked around for the source of the voice suspiciously metal, arm clenching.

“He generally speaks from whichever speaker is closest to the person he’s speaking to.” Tony explained, standing up. “He’s not like Zola, don’t worry. Anyways, do you need a place to sleep? I’m not gonna rat on you.” Bucky, thrown by the suddenness of the change in topics, took a minute to process.

“You’re giving me a place to sleep?” He asked slowly.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Bucky narrowed his eyes at the man in standing in front of him.

“Well, you clearly need a place to sleep, and probably shower, judging by the state of your hair.” Tony spoke slowly, as if Bucky were dense. “Also new clothes probably.”

“I killed your parents.” Bucky stated. Tony decided Bucky wasn’t as smart as some people thought he was.

“I beat you up for it already.” Tony replied, not letting onto the fact it still was a really painful subject for him, mostly because of his mom. He should probably go see the therapist mandated by the Accords as a part of ensuring they ‘wouldn’t go rouge’ after this. Wait - bad idea, therapist might rat on Barnes. Shit. He’d figure something out. Maybe Wilson could help, provided Wilson didn’t hate him, like he probably did. He was good at making people hate him. “And I don’t really have the energy or time to do it again right now. You get a free pass. Also - did I mention this already? I think I did - _Hydra had control over you_. I’m working on getting my emotions to agree with my head. But yes. I’m kind of mad at Steve for not telling me still but he sorta apologized so, I’m working on my sorta.”

He turned and gestured for Barnes to follow him. “Now, if you’re done being all mopey, let’s go see your room. Vision might pop through the walls once in a while, we’re working on it.” Bucky blinked.

“Pop through the walls?” He muttered. “My room?”

“And here we are!” Tony proclaimed. “It’s not the biggest room in the place, but those are all taken right now.” Bucky looked around in shock at the sheer size of the bedroom alone. A school bus could have fit comfortably in the room, actually a square of them could. The walls were a plain grey with a large window on the far side of the room. “If you want, we can decorate it. Add some color to the walls, get some tech in here.”

Bucky nodded, walking around the room. There weren’t many places that he could be attacked from, he guessed just the door, from cursory inspection. He wondered if that was deliberate.

“Alright, I’m going to head to the workshop, if you’re good.” Bucky nodded an affirmative and sat on the bed. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Or would do!” Bucky wasn’t sure how to take that, so he didn’t reply. He stashed his bag in a cupboard along the wall, and looked for the bathroom.

After a shower, the ex-Winter Soldier felt slightly more relaxed. He laid down on the bed and somehow managed to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony periodically asked JARVIS how their guest was doing. JARVIS reported that he was sleeping, had woken up once, and gone back to sleep.

“Let me know if he tries anything, alright? I don’t want him to die or something on my watch. Steve would kill me.”

“I doubt he would kill you sir, but he would be very upset.” JARVIS replied. Tony set to cleaning up a little bit and closed the current project he was working on. A strong temptation to phone Ross rushed in for a moment but he pushed it down. That was a bad idea all around and he’d be even more of a horrible person than he already thought he was.

“I’m going to get some food and go to sleep for a little bit. Let me know if anything happens.” JARVIS gave an affirmative reply and Tony shut the lights off as he exited. “Also remind me to mention working through some stuff with Wilson, alright?”

“I will do so, and if I may, sir, I am glad that you are finally seeking professional assistance with your PTSD.” JARVIS replied. Tony chuckled humorlessly.

“Well, it certainly makes your job easier.” Tony entered his bedroom, and curled up beneath the covers, already halfway asleep. “G’night, JARVIS.”

“Goodnight, sir.” The lights dimmed and the house was silent.

Steve Rogers was worried. Bucky was missing when Steve had woken up. His bag was gone too, which indicated he didn’t think he’d return. That stung, he would admit, but he’d keep chasing Bucky however long it took for the stubborn jerk to get it through his head that Steve wasn’t leaving him. Before he could get too far into his thoughts, his phone rang. He pulled it out and in the early light of morning he could see that the caller ID read, “Tony Stark”. His eyebrows went up. Tony was calling _now_? With a sigh at the timing, he answered the phone.

“Hey, Capsicle. I got some news for you.” Tony began, with his characteristic bluntness. “Are you missing someone?”

“How’d you know that?” Steve demanded, instantly worried and on guard.

“Bucky showed up at my place, not quite sure why. Anyways, you and the rest of your crew are invited to my place without risk of capture. I have a lot to tell you.” Steve took a minute to process this.

“Are you serious Tony?” He finally asked.

“Very. Seriously. I mean, I still am kind of upset with you but not enough to get you put back in the Raft. That was not one of my better decisions. If anyone asks, I won’t admit I said that.” Steve had to let out an amused huff. Some things never changed.

“Alright. We’ll be there in about 4 hours.” He replied. “And Tony - I really am sorry. I should have told you when I found out. I didn’t have any right to keep that information for you. I guess I gotta work on trust.” The phone was silent for a moment after he spoke.

“Yeah, I think we both have issues we should work through and like adults. We really acted like moody teenagers back in Germany.” Tony agreed, sounding a little surprised. “See you soon.” The phone call ended with a click, and Steve turned to the rest of his team, who were sprawled out on the couches in their temporary safe house. He found the alarm that he used for waking people up and turned it on. They were awake within seconds. Sam and Natasha looked up at him, ready as always. “Suit up. We’re headed out - not a mission. Bucky’s at Stark’s.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. He wouldn’t lie about this - that I do know.” Sam shrugged and tossed his blanket to the edge of the couch.

“Agreed.” Natasha stood up, stretching a little. “Let’s get going.”

Tony alerted Vision and Wanda that Steve, Natasha and Sam would be arriving in about 4 hours. Wanda was excited, and Vision seemed pleased. Tony got Steve’s SHIELD out and put it in one of the bedrooms, and he had gotten Falcon’s wing pack out, setting it in another bedroom. He went in and checked on Bucky and found him still asleep.

“Hey, Barnes!” He called loudly in the entrance to the room. “Rise and shine!” He heard a muffled sound of assent. “We have visitors in about 3 hours.”

“Visitors?” Barnes appeared in the doorway. His hair was disheveled and he was shirtless. “Who?”

“Rog-Steve, Sam, and Natasha.” Tony replied.

“Steve is coming?!” Bucky eyes widened and his breathing quickly became harsh. “I can’t be here- I didn’t want- He’s better off-”

“Hey, calm down, Barnes.” Tony stepped into the room, holding his hands up in a placating maner. “He’s not mad. He was worried about you.” Bucky shook his head, making his already tangled hair even wilder. “If you seriously think that he’s better off without you, boy, do I have a lot to tell you.” Bucky shook his head, panicked.

“I just drag him down! I’m a risk, to him, to his team, to everyone! If someone were to know - ”

“Do you think he doesn’t know the depths of the Hydra crap?” Tony asked seriously. “Because he read through all of that at least 5 times. The minute he saw you, he didn’t care that you were screwed up. He spent every moment we weren’t on a mission searching for you. I’m not exaggerating.” Tony insisted upon Barnes disbelieved look. “Even when the whole Triskalon thing was going on, he was sure you would recognize him.”

“Of course that punk would. He’s never had enough sense for his own good.” Bucky replied hotly, not realizing his agreement yet.

“See, you agree. He’s not going to be mad. He’s worried. He’s sad that you have to deal with all this crap. And if you say you deserve to be blamed for it I will punch you in the face again.” Tony added. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but closed it a minute later. He glared at Tony, frustrated with the fact he knew he was right. “Look - PTSD, Steve called it shellshock for a while, is a tough bitch to deal with. I speak from experience. So does Steve. Depression on top of that doesn’t help.” Tony leaned against the doorway. “Let Steve help you. Let Sam help you. Sam’s actually trained in how to deal with this, and he’s dealt with it himself as well. You’re not alone. Clint’s dealt with brainwashing. Granted, not for 70 years, but he knows what it's like. Natasha does too.” Bucky stared at him. “I mean, you could just leave, and go back on the run for a long time. I think this will be better for you though.” Tony snorted. “I mean, I never followed the instructions, but then again I told you not to do anything I would do.” Bucky raised an eyebrow but calmed down. “Want to get something to eat? When’s the last time you ate?”

“Probably a few days ago.” Bucky admitted.

“Then we’re getting you food. A nice, large breakfast.” Bucky followed Tony to the kitchen hesitantly.

“What if I’m not hungry?” Bucky asked, but knew he’d be eating anyways.

“You’ll eat anyways. I know how depression works - don’t try that with me.” Tony pointed a spatula at Bucky.

“Do you even know how to cook?” Bucky questioned after watching Tony attempt to flip an egg and fail.

“No, not really.” Tony admitted freely. “You know how?”

“Yes.” Bucky wordlessly took over and made them both omelets, waffles, and toast. They sat down and simply did nothing but eat for half an hour. “I learned how when I was younger, and we had to know basics in the military.” Bucky explained after he swallowed the last of his eggs. He had to admit, he was feeling a little better now that his stomach wasn’t yelling at him.

“Huh, never woulda thought that would have been a thing.” Tony walked over and deposited his dish in the sink. “Well - we have about 2 hours until they arrive, what do you want to do till then? I got a gym, plenty of stuff to mess with tech wise, if you’re into taking stuff apart you could do that.” Bucky shrugged and walked over to the sink and started washing his dish out of habit. “The dishes? You don’t have to wash them.”

“Habit and it saves you time later.” Bucky replied, not stopping. He quickly deposited them into the dishwasher and then dried his hands. “Do you have any paper?”

“Yeah, what kind do you want?”

“Do you have any small notebooks?”

“I have some, yeah. Let me go grab them.” Tony exited the room and headed to his office down the hall. “I don’t even know what I’m doing.” He muttered. “Helping Barnes with his mental issues when I don’t even have control over mine? When did I stop hating him anyways?” Tony sighed. “Well, in for a penny in for a pound I guess.” He closed the cabinet and exited the room.

Natasha watched Steve alternate between pacing and sitting as they flew in with a stolen Quinjet some of their recent enemies had stolen.

“How much longer until we arrive?” Steve asked a moment later.

“We’re about an hour out.” Sam said from the front.

“You want me to take over?”

“I’m good, but if you want to take a stint that’s okay too.” Steve went to the cockpit and took the controls while Sam came and sat with Natasha on the bench.

“How do you think he’s doing” Natasha asked, careful to keep her voice low. Sam sighed.

“He’s doing better than I thought he would be, but he could just be hiding it.”

“He might be.” Natasha agreed. “I guess only time will tell.” Silence fell and both were loathe to break it.

Bucky stood slightly behind Tony as they waited on the helipad, watching the approaching figure of the Quinjet. Bucky pushed his hair out of his eyes as the aircraft landed. He wanted to turn and run, but he was as frozen in place as he had been during the fall of SHIELD on the helicarrier. The back of the Quinjet hissed open and Steve stepped out. For one long moment, the groups simply stared at each other. Then Tony walked forward, breaking the trance, and Steve met him halfway.

“You don’t tell Ross and I won’t.” Tony raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

“I have no reason to tell Ross, so I won’t.” Steve replied. Tony laughed.

“True. Come on in, I got some presents for you.” Tony turned and the rest followed. “You’re gonna love it.” Steve noticed Bucky and let out a visible sigh of relief. He walked over and looked at him for a moment.

“Please don’t do that again. I just got you back.” Steve finally said softly. Bucky took a moment to realize Steve wasn’t yelling at him. No, this was much worse.

“How could I?” He finally replied. “You got all the stupid with you.” Steve stared at Bucky as the memory came back to him. He hesitated for a second but went for a hug. Bucky returned it after a second, feeling a lot less anxious. “Punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve returned halfheartedly. The two walked into the complex and found the others waiting in the main commons area.

“You boys good?” Natasha asked.

“Yep.” Steve turned his attention to Tony when the billionaire gestured for them to follow him down the hall. Tony stopped at the first door on the right.

“Go on in, Wilson, your present is inside.” Tony didn’t wait for the man to enter, but continued down the hall. He stopped before a door, but didn’t open it right away. He turned to Steve. “I think I may have gotten the ideal image of “Captain America” mixed with hatred from my father being obsessed with you.” He said calmly, but it was evident that this was extremely difficult for him to do. “Your other present is inside.” Steve opened the door a minute.

“Other?” He asked before entering.

“Winterboy here was the first.” Tony replied, back into his usual self. Steve entered the room, Bucky following, and stopped suddenly, forcing Bucky to quickly scramble to not run into him. He glimpsed a flash of blue metal.

“Is that your shield?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Yeah… yeah, it is.” Steve still didn’t move.

“What, are you scared of it? It’s not gonna bite.” Bucky pointed out.

“I’m not that man anymore.” Steve replied.

“So make that man you.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Even if people don’t like it.” He pushed Steve forward. Steve stumbled but walked over to the bed, his hand hovering an inch from the red, white and blue metal. “Come on, seriously? Do I have to whack you over the head with it?” Steve shot an amused glare at his friend and picked it up.

“Thanks, St-Tony.” He called out into the hall.

“Don’t mention it.” Tony’s voice echoed. “Sam, whatcha think?”

“To be honest, I never thought I’d see these again.” Steve heard faintly. “I’m gonna take them out for a spin soon.”

“Let me know how it goes, I added some stuff.” Steve exited the bedroom and found Sam and Tony in the hallway. Natasha met them a moment later and nodded at Stark. Steve looked to see a few new items on her belt. “Ya’ll are free to do whatever, it’s just me, Wanda and Vision these days. Wanda, I know you’re there.” Wanda floated down from behind Tony.

“But you only knew for the last few seconds.” She countered, sounding pleased. “Hello, Steve, Natasha, Bucky.” The group returned the greeting. “Vis, you can come out now.” Vision floated through a wall. Steve heard Bucky mutter something along the lines of “through the wall?” and grinned.

It was good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I don't think Tony is a horrible person. He had reasons for acting as he did, and so did Steve. Neither was 100% correct. 
> 
> I'm going to post the rest tomorrow, as I have to go to bed tonight. The whole thing is written, I just have to copy and paste it. Enjoy and let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

_You don’t deserve him. He doesn’t want a broken weapon as a friend. You’re not worth his time. You can’t be what he wants you to be._ Bucky tore himself out of his thoughts and refocused on the conversation that was ongoing around him. Sam was watching him knowingly. Steve was glancing over every few seconds as if to ensure Bucky was still there. An aching feeling was taking place where his heart should be, and he rubbed it unconsciously. Sam’s knowing look increased.

A couple minutes later, Sam stood up and gestured for Bucky to follow him. Bucky nodded and tapped Steve on the shoulder.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink.” He told him, and Steve nodded. Bucky entered the kitchen to find Sam making a hot chocolate. “You’ve been staring at me with this look on your face all night.”

“Yep. Can I take a guess as to what’s going through your head?” Bucky shrugged in response. “You think that you’re not worth Steve’s time, and that he should leave you behind.” Bucky stared at Sam, wondering how he’d guessed that so quickly. “I used to work with vets before I got in with you guys, remember?”

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. “But that stuff’s true. He doesn’t need me.” Sam snorted.

“Oh, boy. Alright. Got a question for you - Do you think Steve would be happier with you not here?”

“...No.” Bucky admitted after a moment.

“Good, at least you know that.” Sam leaned back against the counter, crossing his legs. “Tony probably already told you this, but do you know how freaked out Steve was when he found you gone earlier today? He wouldn’t sit still for longer than a minute on the plane ride here.” Bucky was silent. “If you think that he doesn't want you as you are, need I remind you he’s not the same guy you knew 70 years ago?” Bucky nodded. “I’m probably going to have to repeat this several times. Steve wants you, not some idealized poster boy. Steve doesn’t care about the Hydra crap. He just wants you to heal. Seriously, he’s got some red in his ledger too since the Army. From what I heard, he was even less restrained after you “died”.”

“America’s “poster boy” has red in his ledger? That probably pissed some people off.”

“You bet it did. Seriously, they seem to forget that he was in the Army.” Sam snorted. “The point being, he’s got some shit he has to deal with to. You’re not alone is what I’m trying to get across here.” Sam turned to the microwave and retrieved the hot chocolate he’d made earlier. “Here, have some hot coco.”

“Thanks.” Bucky sipped at the steaming drink. “I’ll - try and remember what you’ve said.”

“Good. It’s might take a while, but you’ll get there eventually. We’ll be there with you all the way.” Bucky nodded. Sam left a few minutes later and Bucky glimpsed him putting on his wingsuit. Steve came in the kitchen and Bucky wanted to run but forced himself to stay.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve set his plate down.

“Hey.”

“You had me really worried earlier, you know.” Steve looked at the floor. “Why’d you go?”

Bucky swallowed. After a few seconds, he admitted, “I didn’t want to drag you or your team down.”   
“You aren’t dragging us down Buck. That warehouse raid would have failed without you.” Steve reminded him stubbornly. “As would most of our other missions. And you’ve never caused trouble.” Bucky tried the other tack because he wasn’t about to admit that Steve was right on that count.

“If someone who knew the trigger words saw me, then I’m a liability.” Bucky countered heatedly.

“Then we get help for that. And the chance that someone out there who knows it has drastically decreased especially since we got that book.” Steve replied, unmoved. He sighed after a moment. “But if you’re that worried, I know of a place that might be able to help, much more than I can. Have you ever heard of Wakanda?”

Wakanda turned out to be a country in Africa far more advanced than anything they had ever set eyes on before. T’Challa arranged their arrival quickly and met with them to ensure there were no interruptions. 

“You’re going to want to watch this.” T’Challa turned to the group in the Quinjet with a fond grin on his face. “It never gets old.” Everyone turned their attention to the window and gasped as they broke through what looked like trees but was really an illusion. The city that sprawled below them had trains seemingly running on thin air and a large marketplace clearly visible.

“I can see why you would want to hide this.” Steve, told T’Challa, standing next to him.  “This is far beyond what we have.”

“I’m about to meet the smartest person on the planet.” Tony breathed. His eyes were alight in excitement. “This is going to be so much fun.” T’Challa shot him an amused look. Bucky figured Tony didn’t this opportunity often. They landed on an airstrip where there were several Dora Milaje waiting. They saluted as the group exited, and Bucky eyed their spears both warily and intrigued. There was probably much more underneath then the eye could see, he guessed. “Welcome to Wakanda.” T’Challa said, walking forward. “Shall we go see Shuri?”

Shuri turned out to be the 16 year old genius. Her eyes widened as they entered.

“Outsiders? More than one?” She asked incredulously. “When you said that there was someone who needed my help medically, I wasn’t expecting 5 of them to show up!”

“Only one of them needs assistance, the rest are his friends.” T’Challa walked over to Bucky. “Shuri knows more about medical tech and reversing the effects of long term brainwashing better than the rest of us. She’s studied a lot. I was her test subject for a while.” T’Challa smiled. “You are in safe hands.”

Shuri examined Bucky, her face impassive. Then she grinned. “Come with me, I’ve got a few ideas.” Bucky followed after the teen, glancing back at Steve. Steve smiled reassuringly and then the door closed behind them as they entered a hallway. Bucky took a deep breath and continued after Shuri.

Steve watched his friend go, hope and worry twisting in his chest. The door closed and they simply stood their for a moment.

“Come with me, I will show you to your rooms.” T’Challa broke the silence, heading back the way you came. “Shuri fixed a man’s spine, when he should have been paralyzed. Sergeant Barnes is in safe hands.”

“Medicine really has come a long way since I was a kid.” He replied. “Thank you again for helping with this.”  
“I said this to the United Nations members who wanted to prosecute him - he is a victim just as much as the ones who died are.” T’Challa stopped before a door. “These are the guest rooms, you may pick the one you like.” Steve nodded his thanks and took a look inside. Tony whistled at the combination of hidden tech and the design of the room behind him.

“This is so impressive. I gotta learn how they did this.” Tony bounced a little on his toes. “The integration is seamless.” Steve watched him, amused but slightly wary. “Why are you staring at me like that, do you think I’m secretly waiting to kill you?”

“No, I just was expecting you to object what T’Challa said about Bucky.” Steve replied after a moment.

“Here’s the thing.” Tony began, scratching at his neck. “I might have looked through Hydra’s files, and figured out what they did. And I - I’m only going to say this once - I was wrong about having him locked up or murdered. I’m still working through the emotional crap that comes along with all of that, but that’s - that’s the truth. ”

“Wait - Tony Stark _wrong_ about something?” Steve raised his eyebrow.

“Yes.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I still think we need oversight - what if someone who isn’t so protective of the human race manages to get on the team?, but not by people who haven’t fought what we fought, who don’t know what it’s like to see aliens come out of the sky and feel so helpless after they’ve done all they can.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not going to back down on that. I have really, really bad impulse control. But if there’s someone else there to help, maybe I won’t screw it up like I have so many times in the past.” Steve nodded slowly after Tony finished.

“I can accept that.”

“Oh. I was expecting you to fight me on that.” Tony replied after a moment.

“I told Doctor Erskine, back before the serum, I don’t like bullies, no matter where they come from.” Steve sighed. “I can’t sit back and watch bullies hurt people. But I can understand where you’re coming from, and maybe we can come to a compromise. I shouldn’t have held back the information. And I really crossed the line in Siberia. Sometimes I'm wrong.”

“We both screwed up in Siberia." Tony agreed. "I’m willing to work with what you told me.” 

The next few hours consisted of waiting for news on the exam Shuri was doing. Tony was sprawled across one of the chairs, Steve was pacing again, Natasha was on her phone, a picture of calm, and Sam was reading one of the books Shuri had lent him on Wakandan strategies in mental health upon learning he worked with vets with PTSD. Footsteps broke through their thoughts and as one they turned towards the door. Steve went still.

Bucky entered the room behind Shuri. He met Steve’s eyes and grinned slightly.

“I can do it.” Shuri announced. “They used bastardized versions of what I would have done, if I were a crazy Nazi scientist with goals of ruling the world. It should be, at most, a month to undo what they did in regards to the triggers.” Steve studied Bucky for a moment, not quite sure what he was looking for, but Bucky seemed less worried, now. A little lighter.

“Thank you.” Bucky told her quietly as they walked down the hall the rest.

“It is no trouble.” Shuri assured him. “Helping people is something I enjoy doing. And you aren’t at fault for any of what happened. I know it will take a while to begin to believe that, but it’s true.”

“Maybe.” Bucky still wasn’t entirely convinced, but they had reached the doors. Shuri told the group her results. Steve studied Bucky for a moment and then seemed to find what he was looking for.

“Follow me, I will show you to where you are staying.” T’Challa appeared a moment later and directed them to their rooms. Bucky and Steve were paired together, as were Tony and Sam and Natasha and Wanda. “There is wifi here, we are equipped with some of the fastest internet you will find on the planet.”

“Thanks.” Steve replied. “Not just for the internet, but the help.”

“It is no trouble, I can not let an innocent suffer for something they had no control over.” He replied. “Sleep well.” The door shut soundlessly behind him. The clock above the door read 10:00 PM, so the two of them prepared for bed. There were two beds, but if one of them remained unoccupied, then neither of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at trying to resolve Civil War. Now, it's not the last time issues come up, but there aren't going to be any blow up fights. 
> 
> Now, Bucky's mental state. I've done my best to write how I think he'd think. It's not going to be 100% accurate. I've based the self-hatred off of my own experiences with depression, but again, it's just mine, and mine aren't the same experiences as a long serving POW forced to be an assassin for 70 years. 
> 
> Shuri and Wakanda - I really, really enjoyed Black Panther, and I love Wakanda. However, I am white. Therefore, my grasp of the situation may not be the best. Please tell me if there's anything that I should correct in this so that I don't misrepresent something. I'll go back and correct it if there is. I tried to stay accurate to the movie, but again, I'm not perfect, so please tell me so I can fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight was streaming through blinds when Steve opened his eyes. A cold arm was slung over his stomach. He shifted his head so he was looking at Bucky’s face, which, hours before, had been lined with stress. Now he more closely resembled his 1940’s self in sleep. He lay there, Bucky cuddling him, for a good 10 minutes, but then realized he had to use the restroom. He shifted as slowly and gently as he could, but Bucky grabbed his shirt, muttering, “Gotta keep warm, it’s cold, Steve.” He managed to free himself a moment later, rubbing Bucky’s shoulder gently. Bucky shifted and then snored, his hair flying a little out of his face.

Steve went to the restroom and climbed back in bed, curling himself around Bucky, who had turned over while he was in the restroom. A slight tenseness eased out of Bucky’s frame as Steve tugged him closer.

That was how T’Challa found them about a half hour later, and he let them be, smiling softly as he shut the door behind him.

“Alright, everyone awake now?” Shuri entered the room and clapped. Tony started. Sam stifled a laugh. “I told you, Mr. Stark, you should have gone to bed.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking. This place is so much more advanced than anything I’ve made or even seen.” He replied defensively. “I’m truly in awe. Do you know how often that happens?” He sipped his coffee after he finished.

“I’m not sure the coffee is a good idea.” Sam muttered. Steve grinned a little.

“The game plan is this - we’re gonna start poking around. We’ll start one word at a time. If the first word is erased, we continue. If not, we try something else.” Shuri pulled up a diagram on her wrist projector and gestured to it as she explained. “Everyone’s neural pathways are different, which is why we have to go with elimination. What worked for T’Challa might not work for Bucky.” A mischievous smile signaled something chaotic about to happen, and Shuri turned to T’Challa. “Mice treats.” T’Challa shook his head after moment, looking confused. “Treats mice.”

“You said you had gotten all of them.” T’Challa looked at Shuri indignantly. She shook her head, grinning.

“That was the only one left, brother, and it’s a good thing it’s there because I can use you as a test subject.” She turned to the group. “See? There’s certain methods that work. We just have to find yours. I still have my old notes, they’re in a secure place in my lab. We can go after breakfast.” The group finished eating and trooped down to her lab, Tony barely disguising his awe. Shuri gestured for Bucky to sit on the table in the middle. “This will run a scan of your brain and tell me where your neural pathways are now. Brother, hop up there as well. I can use yours to see if there are any similarities in any areas.” T’Challa, familiar with the tables workings, sat besides Bucky. “I’m going to repeat what I did earlier, and for the rest of you, any known information on this would be useful. Trigger words, the works.” 

“We know all of them.” Steve replied. Shuri gave him a surprised look. “I also have the book they used to store information, we were gonna burn it after all this.”

“That sounds like fun, burning it. May I see it?” Steve pulled it out of his bag. Bucky tensed automatically seeing it. Shuri flipped through the pages. “You are lucky I read and speak Russian.”

“We know control gets stronger as it goes on.” Natasha added. “And that it was done with electromagnetism or something similar.”

“Romanov said it put his brain through a blender.” Steve murmured. “He was also remembering stuff the longer he was away from them.” Shuri was hurriedly taking notes, her brow creased. “Does that help?”

“Yes, very much. I was expecting to have a blank slate.” Shuri finished typing and looked up at them. “T’Challa, I’m starting, everyone besides Bucky and my brother please clear out. I need as few people in here as possible.” The group nodded and followed one of the Dorma Milaje to a waiting room nearby.

“Okay, T’Challa, you know the drill. Up on the table.” T’Challa sat down on the table. Shuri repeated the words from ealier.

“That feels so strange.” He shook his head, seemingly fighting something.

“It’s weaker now because I haven’t done it in 10 years, something similar happened with you and cycrofreeze.” Shuri explained to Bucky, jotting something down nearby. “Mice.” She noted the reaction to that as well. It continued like that, her saying various parts of the words in various orders and tracking the responses, for about 15 minutes. “I have what I need from you, you can get down now. I’m scanning your brain now, Bucky.” Bucky sat as calmly as he could, and Shuri let out a satisfied noise as it finished. “Give me a little while to analyze this. Don’t touch that table, I’m running some tests, but as long as you don’t destroy anything we should be fine.” Shuri sat down and two sat on a bench nearby. “Your friends can come back in now if you’d like.” Bucky nodded and the guard at the door signaled it was okay for them to enter.

Tony pulled out a notepad as soon as he walked in and began taking notes. He didn’t touch the table, but the watched it, hand moving furiously across the notepad as the data changed. Steve didn’t think he’d seen Tony this excited in years. Bucky followed Steve as he walked around, examining stuff. Sam walked up to Tony.

“Things are less tense between you and Steve. What’s up?” He inquired softly.

“We… talked a little bit.” Tony answered slowly. “We have an agreement of sorts.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“That’s good.” The younger man nodded. “That’s really good. How have you been since…everything? We haven’t really had a chance to talk.”

“I’m doing better.” Tony admitted. “I’m um, considering seeing someone for help. A professional.”

“That’s good. That’s really good.” Sam lightly clapped the other on the shoulder. “I’m here to talk if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Tony said. Sam walked off, and Tony resumed his examination of Shuri’s lab. There was just so much to see!

“How you doing, Buck?” Steve asked gently.

“I’m doing okay.” He answered. “There’s… a lot I didn’t know about the process. I wasn’t told much. Aside from being ordered around.” Steve’s fist clenched involuntarily. “I’m glad you guys managed to get that.” Bucky gestured to the book. “I don’t exactly want that laying around.”

“I figured it wasn’t a good idea.” Steve agreed. “It’s got a lot more than what Zemo said, though. It should help us reverse it. After that, we can burn it.”

“That’ll be fun.” The right side of Bucky’s lips lifted a little. “Do you still draw?”

“Some.” Steve replied. “More since you’ve been back.” Bucky took a moment to think about that. “It helps having inspiration back.”

“Yeah, you need some positive influence back. Do you still get beat up in back alleyways?”

“Most of the time it’s on the streets, now.” Steve answered, half-jokingly. He nodded to everyone else. “Some of them think I can’t use Twitter. I haven’t let them onto my Twitter handle yet. I should probably change my name to my actual name just to see their reactions.”

“Punk.” Bucky replied affectionately, bumping Steve shoulder with his own.

“Jerk.” Steve returned the gesture. Shuri let out a satisfied sound and they all turned to him. “Here we go. Barnes, sit on the table and stay absolutely still. This shouldn’t hurt. Everyone else, clear out of this area. ” Bucky was the only one in the little ‘room’, now. Shuri pressed a button on her screen and little light beams surrounded his head. A few moments later, it stopped.   
“Okay, Bucky, I’m going to try the first word. Are you ready?” Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. “Желание” Bucky didn’t react. “Okay, I’m going to add the second word behind that. Tell me if it feels different.” Bucky nodded. “Here we go. Желание, Семнадцать.” Bucky shook his head roughly. “Alright, I’m going to use the release trigger they have written here. Спутник!” Bucky stood up after a second. “Any change?”

“Yeah, felt like it was starting again with the second word. The first one didn’t work.” Bucky replied, an indecipherable look on his face. Shuri noted that.

“Do you want to keep going, or take a break?” Bucky shook his head.

“I’m good for now. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Alright, then. Let’s keep going.” The process continued. They had gotten to Девять when Bucky signaled a break. He was sweating some, and no one said anything when he and Steve went into a corner to relax. “I underestimated him.” Shuri murmured to Sam. “He’s stronger than I thought.”

“He and Steve continuously surprise me.” Same muttered in agreement. Steve came over a few seconds later.

“Bucky said about 5 more minutes and he’ll be ready to start again.” Shuri nodded in acknowledgement.

The rest of the deprogramming was over within the next few days. The routine was the same – get up, lab, rest, hang out, sleep, repeat.

Something changed within Bucky when the last trigger was said and it didn’t work. He raised his hand and flipped of Steve, who shook his head and grinned.

“Jerk.” He teased.  
“Punk.” Bucky retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is just because I've seen some posts on tumblr along these lines, but I feel like a lot of child geniuses would hear about brainwashing and want t o do it. I know I did and I'm not a child genius, just generally slightly smarter than most people my age. If I could try it without people knowing about it (ie me giving it away out of a guilty consistence.)
> 
> Also, Tony doesn't meet people smarter than him a ton. I don't think he'd be arrogant. I think he'd be excited that he can finally learn again and would show that inadvertently.


	5. Chapter 5

The group finally made it back to their rooms later that night, after Shuri had had each of them test the removal to ensure it wasn’t just her who couldn’t use the words. Hydra’s brainwashing hadn’t worked at all with anyone else, and Bucky was in slight disbelief that it was all over. He was still half-expecting someone to leap out and yell the trigger words at him, and he be powerless for it to happen. He went to bed in a slight daze.

Bucky’s breathing evened out a few minutes after he climbed in bed. Steve’s soon followed. Some time later Steve woke up with the nagging feeling something was wrong. He couldn’t tell what at first glance, and then he looked at Bucky, who was curled into himself and all his muscles were tense.

“Bucky.” Steve whispered. “Bucky, wake up.” Bucky didn’t move Steve shook his shoulder lightly. Bucky twitched this time. “Bucky, wake up.” Steve shook his shoulder a little harder, and finally, Bucky jerked awake and scrambled off the bed. He looked a little ridiculous in the pajamas, but his deer-in-the-headlights look took any humor out of the situation. Steve’s heart broke a little more. “It’s just me, Buck.”

Bucky uncoiled after a moment. “Steve.” He breathed hoarsely. He rubbed his neck.

“Nightmare?” Steve guessed. Bucky. “I get them too.” The two stood silently for a moment. “Do you think you can sleep again? Or do you want to go get something to eat or drink?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep again.” Bucky admitted. “Not after that.”

“We can go get something to eat then. Or take a run, I guess.”

“A run sounds good.”

“On your left!” Steve called for the 4th as he approached Sam, passing him with ease. Sam laughed and Bucky grinned as he jogged behind him.

“He does that a lot.” Sam told Bucky. “Noticed you were up early.”

“Nightmare.” Bucky replied after some silence. “I haven’t had one in a while. I think the deprogramming may have triggered it.” The duo stopped and sat on a bench. “I can differentiate between the nightmares and the memories because the nightmares feel...fake, somehow. I know they aren’t real. Last night was a nightmare. Just shook me up for a bit.”

“How are you doing now?”

“Better.” Bucky replied. “I’m not dealing with the fear someone’s gonna take control over my mind at any second as much.”

“That’s good, I’m glad for you.” Sam gently patted Bucky's shoulder. “Anything else bothering you?”

“Um…” Bucky fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, “ma...no. Nothing, right now. I’ll let you know if there is.”

“Alright.” Sam didn’t press, knowing Bucky would come to him if he needed to. “Let’s go try and catch Steve, shall we?”

“We can try.” Bucky replied wryly. The two stood up and started jogging. Trying to catch Steve was an exercise in futility for Sam, but damned if the man wouldn't try. Bucky quickly left Sam behind and made his way to Steve. They ran in companionable silence through the brush.

“Do you remember the science fair? With the floating car?” Steve broke the silence on their third lap around the lake.

“The one where I looked away, you disappeared for 5 minutes, and signed up for an extremely dangerous experimental program?” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, that one.” Steve grinned. “I was so tiny back then.”

“Not for long.” Bucky shook his head. “ You didn’t get any less reckless. You used to tell me you had them on the ropes.” 

“I did!” Steve protested. Bucky raised an eyebrow. Steve didn’t meet his eyes. “I definitely do now.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Bucky shook his head. “I can’t believe one of your tactics is practically throwing yourself into someone bridal style.”

“Most people can’t hold the weight of me slamming into them sideways.” Steve explained.

“And there’s no other way to achieve that besides bridal style?” Steve laughed and the two slowed as they finally reached the shopping area. “Oh, let’s get some of that, it looks really good.”

“I’ll pay.” Steve pulled out some Wakandan money and paid the vendor for their food. The two meandered down the path, chatting idly about whatever came two their mind. T’Challa was waiting for them as they made their way to the palace.

“That’s one of my favorites.” T’Challa mentioned about the food Bucky was holding.

“The food here is the best.” Bucky replied after swallowing his mouthful. “Wakanda is wonderful.”

“It is.” T’Challa agreed. “ However, there are some recent occurrences that require your attention.” Bucky and Steve exchanged a look and sighed, then followed after T’Challa. They never could get some peace, could they?

“I have proof of you meeting with them!” General Ross, on the holographic screen coming from the conference table, raged. “I have pictures, I have wit-” He abruptly stopped talking and his eyes narrowed as the trio walked in. “They’re standing  _right there!_ ” 

“I never said they weren’t here.” T’Challa replied calmly,  a hint of humor to his tone . “I said you couldn’t get to them or have them. Wakanda has no extradition treaties with anyone, certainly not you.” 

“I will get the clearing to arrest them, do you hear me?” The man blustered.

“Any attempts to take these guests from Wakanda will be treated as an invasion, and we will respond accordingly.” T’Challa stared at Ross firmly. “You can tell your superiors Wakanda will not hand over Steve Rodgers, James Barnes, or any of their team for extradition or arrest.” Ross growled and ended the call. Bucky sighed.

“That’s the guy who’s obsessed with Bruce.” Steve said. “He wants to capture the Hulk and experiment on him.”

“Noted, and do  no t worry about Ross. We will not be complying.”  T’Challa stood firm. 

“I don’t want you going to war over me.” Bucky said softly.

“It will not come to that, If he does not want to respect Wakanda’s laws,  h e will be in violation of international law, and he will have no support.” 

“ And Ross doesn’t do stuff like that without support, Buck. I’ve read up on him. He won’t get backing, and he won’t get close.” Steve rested his hand on Bucky’s back. “Let’s go see the rest of the team.”  T’Challa nodded and turned back to the table while Bucky and Steve exited. 

Tony was having one of the best times of his life. Wakanda was so much more advanced than he’d imagined, and he hadn’t even figured out half of how they did it.  Sam gave him an amused look from where he was reclining on the couch, after having come in from running. 

“This is probably the most fun you’ve had in years.” Sam commented.

“It is really hard to find people who can keep up with me.”  Tony agreed, finally sitting down across from Sam. 

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “So, you said you and Steve had talked.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tony shifted. “We’re… compromising. And I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about that. Steve said you worked at the VA?”

“Yeah, I’m a therapist there.”  Sam didn’t tense exactly, but his posture shifted to be slightly more professional. “You want to talk?’

“I, uh, was looking around for a therapist, but it’s kind of hard to find a therapist that wouldn’t go running to Ross.”

“Well, legally, they can’t, but I see your concern.”  Tony nodded.

“Would you be interested?” Tony stuffed his hands in his hoodies pockets.

“If you’d like.” Sam replied. “I’ve got no problem with it.”

“Thanks, and uh, could you not mention this to Rogers?”

“Yeah, easy. It’s patient confidentiality.”

“Thanks.” Tony was silent for a second. “Did you see the way they integrated their screens here? I wouldn’t have found the projectors had I not stumbled across them, they’re so small!”  Sam smiled and made a note. Looks like he had a new patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam being Tony's therapist? That's not gonna be how it ends up, Sam's gonna recommend Tony to someone else due to the personal conflict that comes up. Same with Bucky. He can be there as a friend but he doesn't become their therapist.


	6. Chapter 6

The group finally made it back to their rooms later that night, after Shuri had had each of them test the removal to ensure it wasn’t just her who couldn’t use the words. Hydra’s brainwashing hadn’t worked at all with anyone else, and Bucky was in slight disbelief that it was all over. He was still half-expecting someone to leap out and yell the trigger words at him, and he be powerless for it to happen. He went to bed in a slight daze.

Bucky’s breathing evened out a few minutes after he climbed in bed. Steve’s soon followed. Some time later Steve woke up with the nagging feeling something was wrong. He couldn’t tell what at first glance, and then he looked at Bucky, who was curled into himself and all his muscles were tense.

“Bucky.” Steve whispered. “Bucky, wake up.” Bucky didn’t move Steve shook his shoulder lightly. Bucky twitched this time. “Bucky, wake up.” Steve shook his shoulder a little harder, and finally, Bucky jerked awake and scrambled off the bed. He looked a little ridiculous in the pajamas, but his deer-in-the-headlights look took any humor out of the situation. Steve’s heart broke a little more. “It’s just me, Buck.”

Bucky uncoiled after a moment. “Steve.” He breathed hoarsely. He rubbed his neck.

“Nightmare?” Steve guessed. Bucky. “I get them too.” The two stood silently for a moment. “Do you think you can sleep again? Or do you want to go get something to eat or drink?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep again.” Bucky admitted. “Not after that.”

“We can go get something to eat then. Or take a run, I guess.”

“A run sounds good.”

“On your left!” Steve called for the 4th as he approached Sam, passing him with ease. Sam laughed and Bucky grinned as he jogged behind him.

“He does that a lot.” Sam told Bucky. “Noticed you were up early.”

“Nightmare.” Bucky replied after some silence. “I haven’t had one in a while. I think the deprogramming may have triggered it.” The duo stopped and sat on a bench. “I can differentiate between the nightmares and the memories because the nightmares feel...fake, somehow. I know they aren’t real. Last night was a nightmare. Just shook me up for a bit.”

“How are you doing now?”

“Better.” Bucky replied. “I’m not dealing with the fear someone’s gonna take control over my mind at any second as much.”

“That’s good, I’m glad for you.” Sam gently patted Bucky’s shoulder. “Anything else bothering you?”

“Um…” Bucky fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, “ma...no. Nothing, right now. I’ll let you know if there is.”

“Alright.” Sam didn’t press, knowing Bucky would come to him if he needed to. “Let’s go try and catch Steve, shall we?”

“We can try.” Bucky replied wryly. The two stood up and started jogging. Trying to catch Steve was an exercise in futility for Sam, but damned if the man wouldn't try. Bucky quickly left Sam behind and made his way to Steve. They ran in companionable silence through the brush.

“Do you remember the science fair? With the floating car?” Steve broke the silence on their third lap around the lake.

“The one where I looked away, you disappeared for 5 minutes, and signed up for an extremely dangerous experimental program?” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, that one.” Steve grinned. “I was so tiny back then.”

“Not for long.” Bucky shook his head. “ You didn’t get any less reckless. You used to tell me you had them on the ropes.” 

“I did!” Steve protested. Bucky raised an eyebrow. Steve didn’t meet his eyes. “I definitely do now.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Bucky shook his head. “I can’t believe one of your tactics is practically throwing yourself into someone bridal style.”

“Most people can’t hold the weight of me slamming into them sideways.” Steve explained.

“And there’s no other way to achieve that besides bridal style?” Steve laughed and the two slowed as they finally reached the shopping area. “Oh, let’s get some of that, it looks really good.”

“I’ll pay.” Steve pulled out some Wakandan money and paid the vendor for their food. The two meandered down the path, chatting idly about whatever came two their mind. T’Challa was waiting for them as they made their way to the palace.

“That’s one of my favorites.” T’Challa mentioned about the food Bucky was holding.

“The food here is the best.” Bucky replied after swallowing his mouthful. “Wakanda is wonderful.”

“It is.” T’Challa agreed. “ However, there are some recent occurrences that require your attention.” Bucky and Steve exchanged a look and sighed, then followed after T’Challa. They never could get some peace, could they?

“I have proof of you meeting with them!” General Ross, on the holographic screen coming from the conference table, raged. “I have pictures, I have wit-” He abruptly stopped talking and his eyes narrowed as the trio walked in. “They’re standing  _right there!_ ” 

“I never said they weren’t here.” T’Challa replied calmly,  a hint of humor to his tone . “I said you couldn’t get to them or have them. Wakanda has no extradition treaties with anyone, certainly not you.” 

“I will get the clearing to arrest them, do you hear me?” The man blustered.

“Any attempts to take these guests from Wakanda will be treated as an invasion, and we will respond accordingly.” T’Challa stared at Ross firmly. “You can tell your superiors Wakanda will not hand over Steve Rodgers, James Barnes, or any of their team for extradition or arrest.” Ross growled and ended the call. Bucky sighed.

“That’s the guy who’s obsessed with Bruce.” Steve said. “He wants to capture the Hulk and experiment on him.”

“Noted, and do  no t worry about Ross. We will not be complying.”  T’Challa stood firm. 

“I don’t want you going to war over me.” Bucky said softly.

“It will not come to that, If he does not want to respect Wakanda’s laws,  h e will be in violation of international law, and he will have no support.” 

“ And Ross doesn’t do stuff like that without support, Buck. I’ve read up on him. He won’t get backing, and he won’t get close.” Steve rested his hand on Bucky’s back. “Let’s go see the rest of the team.”  T’Challa nodded and turned back to the table while Bucky and Steve exited. 

Tony was having one of the best times of his life. Wakanda was so much more advanced than he’d imagined, and he hadn’t even figured out half of how they did it.  Sam gave him an amused look from where he was reclining on the couch, after having come in from running. 

“This is probably the most fun you’ve had in years.” Sam commented.

“It is really hard to find people who can keep up with me.”  Tony agreed, finally sitting down across from Sam. 

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “So, you said you and Steve had talked.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tony shifted. “We’re… compromising. And I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about that. Steve said you worked at the VA?”

“Yeah, I’m a therapist there.”  Sam didn’t tense exactly, but his posture shifted to be slightly more professional. “You want to talk?’

“I, uh, was looking around for a therapist, but it’s kind of hard to find a therapist that wouldn’t go running to Ross.”

“Well, legally, they can’t, but I understand your concern.”  Tony nodded.

“Would you be interested?” Tony stuffed his hands in his hoodies pockets.

“If you’d like, short term. Long term, I can't, personal connection causes conflict, but other than that, I’ve got no problem with it.” Sam replied. 

“Thanks, and uh, could you not mention this to Rogers?”

“Yeah, easy. It’s patient confidentiality.”

“Thanks.” Tony was silent for a second. “Did you see the way they integrated their screens here? I wouldn’t have found the projectors had I not stumbled across them, they’re so small!”  Sam smiled and made a note. Looks like he had a new patient for the time being. 

“ Did Steve ever tell you about the time he embarrassed his entire training group?”  Natasha asked Bucky, and Steve groaned  from his chair opposite Natasha’s couch. It was evening now, and the group was relaxing in one of the common areas as they watched the Wakandan sunset. 

“I didn’t embarrass my entire training group. It’s not like it sounds.” He protested.

“What happened?” Bucky,  who was sitting on the other chair,  ask ed. He rais ed an eyebrow at Steve, who sighed.  
“We were doing our usual morning run, and well, there was a flagpole on the route. Well, our CO says that if we can get the flag, then we get a ride back. All the guys tried to climb the pole. I saw that it had a little latch at the bottom holding it up, and when they were about to leave, I pulled it out and got the flag. That was it, I swear, nothing impressive.” 

“How’d they react to that?” Bucky laughed.

“They were annoyed but  admitted it was fair. ” Steve grinned. “It surprised the hell out of  everyone.” 

“I’ll bet it did.” Bucky shook his head.

“He ever tell you about the time he jumped on a dummy grenade?” Sam came over and sprawled out next to Natasha on the couch. Steve froze, then glared at Sam.

“I wasn’t going to tell him about that.” Steve muttered. Bucky turned to Steve, who squirmed.

“Was this before or after the serum?” Bucky asked, dangerously calm.

“Before.” Steve replied  quietly. 

“Did you know it was a dummy?” Steve hesitated. “Steve.”

“No.” He admitted. Bucky looked furious, then sighed and sat back abruptly back with a groan.

“I told you not to do anything stupid until you got back, and this is how you inform me you couldn’t.” Bucky muttered. Steve didn’t look up at Bucky.

“In all fairness, it was the thing that convinced Colonel Philips to agree with Erskine.” Natasha interjected.

“And I’m here, and it didn’t blow up.” Steve tried to end it. “Wait, how’d you know that, Natasha? I never told you that.”

“It was in your files.” She replied.

“Course it was in his files.” Bucky muttered. “You ever do something like that again and I’ll… withhold cuddles for a month!”

“Then I won’t be doing it again.” Steve replied firmly. “I like your cuddles too much.”

“Woah, woah, woah, ya’ll cuddle? This is adorable.” Sam chuckled and smiled. “Wish I could find someone to cuddle with, and I don’t care if its a guy or girl. Cuddles are great.”

“I’ll cuddle with you.” Clint Barton, arriving from recent pardon on behalf of the UN, plopped down on the couch, startling Sam. He leaned on Sam’s shoulder and curled up a little. Natasha rolled her eyes and signed something at him. Clint grinned cheekily back and responded with the universal middle finger. Sam laughed and relaxed, leaning into Clint a little more. T’Challa came over to their little group and faux-pouted.

“Barton, you stealing bird boy from me?”

“Bird boy?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You must really like birds.” T’Challa grinned mischievously. Sam shook his head as it dawned on him.

“I knew that comment would come to bite me in the ass.” They all laughed. The storytelling continued until they were all yawning, and by mutual agreement they all headed to their respective rooms.

“T’Challa mentioned Shuri was working on a new secret project.” Bucky murmured, eyes closed. He was missing his metal arm, as T’Challa had requested it earlier, as they left the group to head to bed.

“A secret project?” Steve asked, stretched out besides him on their bed. Their stuff was laid out neatly on the other bed.

“He wouldn’t tell me what.” Bucky opened one eye. “But it was right after he took the arm so I’m guessing it has to do with that.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Steve agreed, shifting closer to Bucky on the bed. “We should probably get to sleep.”

“Probably.” Bucky agreed. “Can I do the lights tonight?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled and moved so he was laying facing Bucky.

“Lights off.” The lights switched off softly and quietly. “I still am not used to that.”

“Neither am I.” Steve agreed. “Scoot towards me, I can barely reach you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky grumbled good naturally.

Silence was the only sound for the rest of the night as the two super soldiers slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I posted this I forgot I shipped Sam and Clint and you know what? They're adorable. I ship it.


	7. Chapter 7

“I should have slept with you earlier.” Clint muttered as he shifted his arm further up Sam’s stomach. The other man chuckled.

“You make a good cuddle buddy.” Sam agreed. “What time is it?”

“Uhhhh like 8am here.” Clint replied sleepily. “Do we have to get up yet?”

“Nah, you’re warm.” Sam didn’t move. “You wanna prank the rest of the group?”

“Oh? Got an idea?”

“We haven’t had sex, but let’s make them think we did. Really touchy and stuff?”

“I’m touch starved as it is, I am all for it.” Clint turned over and grinned at Sam. “When do we start?”

“Now’s a good as time as any.” Sam shrugged. The two of them got up and got dressed, and headed to the kitchen and dining area. “Mission begins.” Sam murmured quietly to Clint, and the other slung his arm around Sam’s shoulder in response.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as they came in but didn’t comment. Clint discreetly signed a promise to explain later and she nodded. She and he weren’t together, like people assumed, but she was like a best friend to him and she would figure it out pretty soon anyways. She headed into the food cabinet to look for something a second later. 

“Hey Sam, Clint.” Wanda greeted from her spot at the kitchen counter. “Have a good night?”

“You bet!” Clint replied cheerily. Steve and Bucky stumbled in a second later, laughing.

“And then I told him he could shove it up his ass!” Steve proclaimed. “His face got so red!” The team collectively decided to ignore the conversation. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Waffles!” Tony proclaimed as he entered. “Can we have waffles?”

“Sure.” Clint shrugged and got the ingredients out.

Natasha walked in a second later, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Did ya’ll have fun last night?”

“A lot of fun.” Clint brushed his hand over Sam’s back. Sam leaned into it, playing the part.

“Well, don’t have too much fun.” T’Challa said wryly, entering the kitchen. “We may have a situation.

“Situation?” Steve sat up from where he was leaning on the counter. “Is Ross still on about us?”

“Nothing too worrisome, but don’t go too close to the border, I’ve got intel that suggests he’s got men stationed outside. They can’t come in, but you step one foot close enough and they might try to snatch you.”

“Guess we’ll have to change our route then.” Bucky muttered. Steve nodded and rubbed his friend’s back supportively, Bucky relaxing a touch at the contact.

“We’ll be careful.” Steve promised. “Thanks for telling us. Is there anything we can do to help get this resolved?”

“At the moment, there is not, but thank you for the offer.” T’Challa leaned against the counter. “Are those waffles?”

“Yes.” Clint replied, putting the latest on a plate. “Want one?”

“Yes, please.” T’Challa sat down next to Bucky at the counter. Natasha passed the plate to him and he began eating. “These are very good.”

“I try.” Clint grinned. “Bucky? Steve? Here’s your plates.”

“Thanks, Clint.” The two replied. Soon all the team had food and were chowing down. Sam and Clint kept “accidentally” brushing shoulders and hands, and Clint figured Natasha had figured it out at this point, since she’d begun rolling her eyes when they did it.

“Training session later?” Steve asked the room at large. “Everyone?”

“Just don’t put me against cat boy here.” Bucky joked, and T’Challa grinned.

“I promise not to kill you.” He replied teasingly. “Also, Shuri needs to see you after breakfast. Something about measurements.”

“I’ll go down to her lab when we’re done.” Bucky promised. “Can Steve come?”

“Yes, he can come.” Shuri’s voice startled all of them except T’Challa, who just sighed. “I decided to come up here instead. I have a gift!”

“Oh? A gift? For who?” Bucky asked.

“White Wolf here. The children have started calling you that, by the way.” Shuri informed Bucky. He thought about it for a moment, and shrugged.

“It’s an okay nickname.” He shrugged his one arm. “What’s the gift?”

“The second arm!” Shuri proclaimed. “I finished it but I want to make sure it fits properly.” Shuri opened the case that Bucky just now noticed, and a black arm, the joints painted with what looked like gold, sat inside. Bucky picked it up with his remaining arm.

“It’s way lighter than the other arm.” He said, surprised.

“That’s how much your other arm weighs.” Shuri said. “I balanced it out. Same strength, more sensitivity, and better design than the old one. You won’t have to balance your walk anymore.”

“How does it go on? I never could figure it out.” Steve asked.

“You see that tiny bit of metal poking out of Bucky’s arm? It attaches to that. Also, Sargent, we will be having a discussion on getting that technology replaced as well.” Bucky just noddded and put it on, and it took a minute, but something in the arm flashed and then he could move it. “It’s now calibrated to you specifically, your nerves and stuff. Try it.” Bucky picked up a recently cooked waffle and dropped it almost imediently. “Oh, yes, the temperature sensing has been drastically improved as well.”

“It’s much better than the old one.” He smiled at Shuri, truly grateful. “Thank you.”

“It is no problem. My brother can tell you what happens when I get bored. It’s not pretty. I was bored before you showed up.”

“It’s terrifying.” T’Challa intoned solemnly.

“I should introduce you to P-Spiderman.” Tony mentioned offhand.

“The web swinging guy on Youtube?” Shuri asked.

“He designed all that himself.” Tony confirmed, a slight undercurrent of pride to his voice. “I tried to get him to join the Avengers, but he turned it down, for now.”

“Why?” Shuri asked.

“He wanted to keep helping the little guys and finish school.” Tony shrugged. “He still hangs around though, he’s one of my interns.”

“Wait – is this intern your intern Peter Parker?” Steve interjected. Tony stared at him. “He’s really nice and his voice seemed familiar.” He answered the unspoken question of how.

“You talked to him for like 15 seconds!” Tony stated incredulously.

“Wait, I almost clocked a 15 year old?!” Bucky exclaimed. Tony groaned and held his hands up.

“Yes, that’s him, and yes, you did, but he seemed more fascinated with your am. Don’t show him this one, he might pass out.”

“I dropped a trailer on him!” Steve glared.

“He’s really strong and he’s held way more than that.” Tony tried to reassure them.

“He did catch, and I mean catch, my punch at him, and had time to tell me that “its so cool!” Bucky added. “So, he’s not an ordinary 15 year old. And Steve, at 15 you were trying to enlist. He kinda reminds me of you, actually.”

“Okay, okay, I get it... Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, yeah. He said he wanted to finish school and stuff before going full time.”

“Smart kid.” Steve said approvingly. Bucky stared at him. “Yeah, I know, I can’t talk.”

“Punk.” Bucky muttered, and mussed Steve’s hair. Steve grinned at him. “Spiderman, huh? Did he actually get bit by a spider?”

“Yep.” Tony replied, eating some more of his waffle.

“Of course he did.” Bucky muttered. “I say I can’t get surprised anymore and then I do.”

“That’s what I said.” Steve agreed. A second later, one of the Dora Milaje came in.

“King T’Challa, there are men in a jeep at the border, requesting your presence.” She said. “Hello, Miss Romanoff.”

“This is General Okoye.” T’Challa introduced.

“We’ve met.” Natasha replied.

“You are a formidable fighter.” Okoye told Natasha, who accepted the compliment with a nod of her head.

“You as well, I haven’t had to work that hard in a long while.”

“Perhaps we should spar one day?”

“Gladly.” The two woman grinned at each other and T’Challa just watched fondly. “I must return to my post.”

“I’ll be out shortly.” T’Challa agreed, and the group stood up. “Well, let’s go give General Ross a Wakandan welcome, shall we?” He smiled, but it was full of teeth. None of the Avengers disagreed.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group neared the border, the two figures in the jeep revealed themselves to be none other than General Ross and his driver. The driver looked resigned.

“T’Challa! I demand you hand over Rogers and Barnes.” Ross started.

“You will refer to our king with the proper respect.” Okoye, standing next to T’Challa, interjected fiercely. T’Challa held up a hand.

“Is this an invasion, General?” He asked calmly.

“I haven’t crossed the border, have I?” Ross replied, almost smugly.

“You are here alone.” T’Challa stood tall. “Do not attempt to enter. You will not like the results.” He turned his back on Ross and his jeep. “Let’s go, we have a sparring match to begin.” Ross’s face, behind them, grew red and he pulled something off his side. Steve caught the motion with the corner of his eye and shoved T’Challa and Bucky out of harms way as a gunshot echoed out. It bounced off the shield, but it was enough. T’Challa quietly thanked Steve and turned to face the General, no longer a picture of calm negotiation.

This was a leader protecting his people.

“General, if I recall correctly, a foreign firing on a head of state constitutions grounds for arrest by that country.” Okoye confimed this, and Ross lowered his gun, which he was still holding. The Dora Milaje emerged from the surrounding area and encirled the jeep. The driver surrendered quietly, and T’Challa motioned for them to go easy on him. He was only hear following orders. Ross, however, was unceremoniously yanked from the jeep and dragged along the trek back to Wakandan prisons. “Call the Secretary of the Department of Defense, he has a rouge general who requires attention.” Okoye nodded and by the time they had arrived in the Wakandan palace, the man was sitting in a chair onscreen. Ross tried to speak, but was cut off by a vibrainium spear across his chest. He silenced almost immediately.

“He fired on King T’Challa.” Okoye explained briefly. The Secratary nodded.

“On behalf of the United States military I apologize for his actions. He did not have clearance to do this. He will be punished.”

“I assumed so.” T’Challa stepped forward. “How is the other matter?”

“Just completed, as a matter of fact.” The secretary picked up a piece of paper. “They should be arriving any second now.” A ding alerted the group to a new document arriving and it was pulled up to reveal it was an official United States document. “Sargent Barnes, you have officially been cleared, as well as you, Captain Rogers, and your team.” Bucky stared, shocked, at the screen.

“Thank you, sir.” Steve replied for both of them.

“It was long overdue, Captain.” The man nodded. “I would ask that we be allowed to punish Ross as we see fit. I've been waiting for a publicly explainable reason to court marshal him. ”

“I will allow it, but I will be watching.” T’Challa agreed. “I will meet with some of your men in New York.”

“Agreed.” The call ended and Steve turned to Bucky.

“Bucky?” He asked softly.

“I’ll leave you two be, for now.” T’Challa said quietly, and slipped out of the room.

“That...just happened?” Bucky asked cautiously.

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve lightly clapped Bucky on the shoulder.

“But...” Bucky looked at Steve, lost.

“Hydra officials are being punished as they should be.” Steve replied. “Bucky, you aren’t at fault here. 20 years of resistance. Longer if you count after we rescues the 107th the first time. No one in their right mind can blame you.”

“I feel like you get tired of saying that.”

“I’ll never get tired of it.” Steve replied quietly. He pulled Bucky into a hug. “You want to tell the rest of the team?”

“We should probably do that.” Bucky agreed, reluctantly pulling out of the hug.

“Noone in this room is a fugitive anymore.” Steve announced as he and Bucky entered the room. Everyone gave him varying looks of confusion. “Pardons, full presidential pardons, were issued.”

“News should be breaking right about now.” T’Challa said from the corner, startling everyone.

“Oh, wow. Times is getting creative with headlines.” Tony said as he scrolled down his phone, his face undecipherable. “That’s some nice alliteration.”

“Are you okay with… this?” Steve asked quietly.

“I’m glad he’s not wanted anymore.” Tony answered after second, honestly. “I think once those officials are tried it’ll help with… the other stuff.”

“The trail is tomorrow, by the way.” Natasha added. “You can go watch if you’d like.”

“I might do that.” Tony agreed. He stood up. “I’m gonna go to my room for a bit.”

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Sam said quietly, following the other man. The room was silent until Clint spoke.

“Should we bake a cake?” He joked. Bucky shrugged.

“As good a reason as any.” Wanda said. “What kind of cake would everyone like?”

“Red velvet.” Natasha suggested. Everyone agreed with that, surprisingly. “It’s really good.”

“Someone will have to tell me how to make that, because thats the first time I’ve heard of it.” Wanda said, but went into the kitchen. A red velvet recipe popped up, a holographic display, from the counter. Wanda smiled. “Let’s get cooking.”

Sam re-entered the room a few minutes later to the team crowded around the kitchen. Wanda was stirring the spoon in the with her powers as Clint tried in vain to get some of the icing from Steve, who Sam caught sneaking a bite himself, quietly slipping the spoon in the sink. Sam bit back a laugh and leaned against the counter. Natasha was trying to keep Clint distracted.

“But Nat, icing.” He said seriously, like he expected her to give in.

“No, Clint.” Nat said.

“Aww, Nat.” Clint whined.

“Aww, Clint.” Nat parroted right back. “Be patient, Clint, you’ll get some cake.” Wanda finished stirring the mixture, put it in a pan, and slid the cake into the oven. Clint glanced longingly at the icing but didn’t make any further grabs for it. There was silence for a moment. Wanda flicked her fingers, and a tiny chunk of icing floated out of the bowl and over to her. Steve didn’t seem to have noticed anything and Wanda ate it with a satisfied smirk.

“I saw that.” Sam called, drawing attention back to himself. “So, what kinda cake are we making?”

“Red velvet.” Steve replied. “It’s pretty good.”

“My mom used to make it all the time.” Sam grinned. “I haven’t had it in years though.”

“Well, your fast will be broken.” Wanda joked. “Are we going to go back to America after this?”

“If everyone wants to.” Steve shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. It’s been nice, here, but T’Challa has a country to run and I don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

“I don’t think that will happen.” T’Challa entered the room and leaned against the counter besides Sam, chuckling. “Your team generally keeps to themselves and have not caused issues thus far. However, I will wish you well if you do decide to. I don’t mind you staying, provided you follow the same rules as our citizens.”

“I don’t know how much America would like Captain America renouncing his citizenship, even though Steve Rogers wouldn’t mind at all.” Steve chucked. “I’d have to resign that position first, and the Accords are still up in the air, so I think I’ll have to hold off for now. Unfortunately, America’s people still need an advocate.”

“Then I will wish you well.” T’Challa replied. “Is that red velvet cake?”

“Yes, it is.” Wanda replied. “Clint – no.” Clint froze, his fingers inches above the icing. Wanda raised an eyebrow and Clint reluctantly retreated. “Sometimes I wonder how old you are.” Nat raised the drink she’d gotten in agreement.   
“I think I’m going to have to bid adui with Steve as well, despite how much I like it here.” Natasha said. “I have some things to finish in America.”

“And where she goes, I go.” Clint added.

“It’s usually the other way around.” Natasha added. Bucky snorted.

“You’d think they’re married, but no, they’re just best friends.”

“It works better that way.” Clint said.. Natasha agreed as well. Sam noted it seemed to be a comfortable agreement and he was glad for them.

“I think I owe my mom a visit.” Sam added his two cents. “I think she started a Twitter campaign.” The group chuckled.

“I’ll go wherever Steve goes.” Bucky finished simply. Steve slid an arm around his waist in response. If they weren’t together yet, Sam thought, they would be soon. The two were so sappy sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

“If you want to stay, then we can stay.” Steve murmured quietly to Bucky as the rest of the group cracked jokes and embarrassed each other. “America isn’t that pressing. You get just as much say in this.”

“I’d like to come back, at least for a little bit,” Bucky said after a moment, glancing gratefully at Steve, “but there’s a few Senators I’d like to yell at first. This place is really peaceful and I think I’ll… heal better here. But there’s some parts of that that that require yelling at stupid government officials.”

“You’re sure?” Steve asked.

“I’m sure.” Bucky reaffirmed. A conversation about the recent legalization of gay marriage was taking place and Bucky perked up.

“Wait, when did this happen?” Steve asked, cautiously. Bucky understood the feeling.

“About a year ago.” Sam answered. “There’s been some public backlash but it’s mostly positive.”

“I remember when people were beat in the streets for being queer.” Bucky murmured. “You remember that one in 39’, Steve?”

“Yeah, that was a rough year.” Steve agreed. The group looked questioningly at them. “We tried to break up a big fight that had broken out outside a gay bar. It didn’t end too well.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Captain America was at a gay bar in 1939?” Sam asked,

“Why didn’t we hear about this?”

“Steve Rogers went to a gay bar.” Steve corrected. “They just left it out of the history books on Captain America, I guess.”

“They have you as one of the straightest men in America in the Smithsonian.” Nat interjected. “It’s subtext.”

Bucky chucked at that.

“Ho, boy.” He muttered. Steve shook his head in agreement.

“How is it ignored that I’m bi?” He muttered. Clint cheered.

“I bet 10 bucks to an old college classmate that you were bi.” He explained at the groups questioning looks. “I’m going to claim that with relish.”

“Feel free.” Steve snorted, but his racing heartbeat was finally slowing at the relative calm of the situation. Bucky brushed a hand over his comfortingly, a rush of affection coming through at the familiar motion.

“If we’re doing the whole coming out thing, I’m asexual.” Natasha hopped on the counter and tilting her head.

“Same.” Clint added on, hopping up next to her.

“I’m straight, but definitely supportive.” Wanda said. “And Pietro was gay.”

“I’m not sure what I am.” Bucky murmured. “Not straight though, I know that much.”

“I’m pan.” Sam said. “It raised hell back at home.” He shook his head. “Never been so glad to punch someone in the face.”

“Who’d you punch?”

“This punk who thought he was better than anyone around just cause his dad worked in a big name corporation.” Sam said. “He ended up becoming pretty nice and trying to make up for what he did, but he was an ass for quite a while.”

“Is that your superhero origin story?” Natasha teased. “Punched some kid in the face?”

“Naw, it was a little closer to home.” Sam said, but didn’t elaborate. Nobody pressed, understanding the past could be tough. The timer dinged and Wanda pulled out the cake.

“It’s ready.” She announced, grabbing the icing. “Not yet, Clint. I gotta let it cool.”

“Course you do.” He pouted. T’Challa shook his head in amusement.

“Sometimes you remind me of Shuri.” He said. “She is crazy about icing.”

“So is Peter.” Tony said, startling the group. “He’d give an arm and a leg to be here right now.”

“Well, he doesn’t need to do that.” T’Challa replied wryly. “Perhaps he can come visit some day.”

“He’d like that.” Tony replied, trying to steal icing. Wanda gently smacked his hand away and frowned severely at him.

“None of them have gotten any icing.” She told him. “It’s only fair. Besides, i’m about to put it on the cake.” She lightly poked the cake and nodded. “It’s cool enough.” Instead of using a spoon, she simply picked up some icing and stuck it on top of the cake. The sides she did manually. Clint was practically hopping up and down in excitement.

Steve got the plates out while Bucky sat the table, the two working in harmony. Cake was cut and the group made quick work of the cake. Dishes were promptly rinsed by their respective owners and loaded in the dishwasher. Dusk was beginning to fall outside and people trickled out and to their respective rooms as the night dawned on. Steve and Bucky watched the stars begin to appear, enjoying one of the last quiet moments they’d probably get for a while.

“We head back this Sunday?” Bucky confirmed.

“Yep, T’Challa got it set up.” Steve answered, resting his head on Buckys shoulder, a hand slipped around his waste. “So, what do you think about coming out on twitter?”

“And Instagram if we do it.” Bucky answered. “I’m good with it. Based on what I’ve seen of this time it’s still needed.”

“When do you think we should do it?”

“When we land.” Bucky said, grinning. “Right as we walk out of the plane, and you can smile your shit-eating smile.”

“I like the way you think.” Steve smiled. “Onto other topics… how are you doing?”

“I’m making progress, according to my therapist.”

“Sam?” Steve guessed. Bucky shook his head.

“He can’t be my therapist, apparently. It’s a woman here, Dr. Pretorius, she’s agreed to continue sessions via videochat.” Bucky replied. “I’m glad, she’s been really helpful.”

“I’m glad you’ve found someone to help, Bucky, I really am.” Steve murmured. “Progress is good, right?”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled softly. “So, uh, I’ve been meaning to ask you a question. I considered asking Sam how to ask you, but uh, would...would you like to go out with me?”

“Be your boyfriend?” Steve asked, voice choked all of a sudden. “Hell yes I will be your boyfriend.” Bucky smiled, his eyes lighting up, and kissed Steve on the cheek. Steve returned the favor a second later, with a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. They stayed cuddled on the bench outside for a few more minutes, and then headed in to go to sleep, hands intertwined on Steve's stomach.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is taking place in 2016 apparently. I have no idea how it lines up with the MCU's timeline but clearly we've deviated. Oh well. 
> 
> Also, Dr. Pretorius is based on a quick google search of South African names. I chose that one specifically because it's means Praetor, which was a pretty high ranking person in Roman military, and it's just a personal head canon that Wakanda would be way better about mental health than a lot of places. 
> 
> Also, most of the Avengers sexualities are personal HC's. Clint isn't married in this because to be honest, I forgot and it didn't really work for this story. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic. The end seemed like an appropriate time to cut it off. I thank everyone who gave me advice on how to deal with the mental health issues in this one and I thank everyone who looked at it and gave me feedback. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
